


Resisting Temptations

by The_Grey_Lady



Series: Alone Time [2]
Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Lady/pseuds/The_Grey_Lady
Summary: It's the day after Cassie and Sam have spent the night together for the first time. Sam shows Cassie how much he likes waking up with her, and after thinking about each other all day, they reconnect in the evening to discuss the new level of their relationship.
Relationships: Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford
Series: Alone Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858396
Kudos: 20





	Resisting Temptations

After taking their relationship to a more intimate level for the first time, Cassie stayed the night at Sam's house.

Prior to their date, she had debated about whether or not to stay over, but she knew the opportunity would be rare when both kids were away from home overnight, so she decided to take advantage of it. She'd nonchalantly mentioned to Abigail and George that she'd be out late, and to call if they needed her.

Early the next morning, Cassie woke up just before her phone alarm would go off, and she reached for it from the nightstand to turn it off before it did.

Sam stirred when he felt her move. His arms were still wrapped around her from behind, just as they were when they'd fallen asleep several hours earlier.

Cassie smiled to herself at how amazing it felt to wake up with him, and turned around in his arms to face him. "Good morning, Sam," she whispered, resting her hand on his cheek. He had told her the night before to wake him up before she left in the morning.

Sam's eyes slowly opened and he tightened his arms around her. "Morning," he tiredly replied, smiling at getting to wake up to her beautiful face. "I'm glad you stayed the night."

"Me, too."

"It's definitely the best wake up I've had since moving here."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Cassie leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I have to get home."

Sam playfully pouted at her. "I don't want you to go."

Cassie smiled. "I don't want to either, but I have to get breakfast ready for the guests, and get myself ready for the day."

He ran his hand down her arm and let out a reluctant sigh. "Okay, fine... I won't keep you from your responsibilities."

"I appreciate that."

"However," he continued, and then he moved his hand down beneath the covers to caress her stomach. "If you have a few minutes to spare, I'd like to show you just how much I love waking up with you." Before she could respond, Sam leaned in and kissed her, and she hummed softly into the kiss.

He pulled his lips from hers, and his hand moved down to rub her thigh. "I promise it won't take too long, and I think you'll find it to be a pretty memorable experience."

Cassie glanced over at the clock, and then back at him. "Well, I think I can spare a few minutes for a memorable experience with you, Doctor."

Sam smiled. "Good. Now, I just want you to lie back and do nothing and enjoy it... let me spoil you a little."

Cassie had been on her side facing him, and he guided her to lie on her back. As she settled comfortably against the mattress, Sam propped himself up on his forearm beside her. He pushed the comforter down to their feet so he could see more of her.

She'd packed a small overnight bag for the evening with her toothbrush and other toiletries, an outfit to wear in the morning, and some lingerie to sleep in. She'd changed into it last night before they went to sleep. It was brand new, purchased just a few days ago, a white satin slip dress with delicate embroidery on the chest and lacy trim on the top and bottom edges. Sexy but tasteful. When she'd walked out of the bathroom in it, Sam couldn't stop raving about how good she looked.

Seeing it again, he was reminded of how much he loved it. "God, you look amazing in this," he told her, and he traced his finger along the lacy trim resting against her chest.

"Thank you, Sam," she replied appreciatively, and she placed her hand behind his head to pull him into a kiss.

When they separated, Sam began gently pulling down the front of her lingerie to expose her chest. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he did it, ready to stop if she didn't seem okay with it.

She didn't stop him. Her heart was racing, she wanted him to touch her.

She watched him lean down and press his mouth to one of her breasts, and she inhaled sharply before letting out a soft sigh. His lips and tongue caressed her soft skin around her nipple, occasionally teasing her peak, making her body crave more.

Sam slid his hand back down to her thighs. He caressed one, and then the other, sliding back and forth between them a few times, making sure his hand brushed against the front of her underwear with every pass. Her body was responding, her arousal was starting to grow... her legs parted slightly, inviting him to touch her.

His hand lingered on the lacy fabric between her legs, and he began stroking his fingers against it while his mouth continued on her breasts. She caressed his back and combed her fingers through his hair, trying to ignore how intensely her body was throbbing already.

Cassie couldn't believe the effect that Sam had on her... his words, his touch, even the way he looked at her made her body react. She imagined it was that deep emotional connection they had... her heart was full of love for him, and vice versa, and that made their physical connection overwhelmingly powerful.

When he heard her moan, Sam lifted his head from her chest to look in her eyes. "You like that?" he asked her. Last night, they'd discovered they both enjoyed a little playful verbal foreplay.

"Mmhmm," Cassie replied with a nod. "I do."

"Good... I want you to feel good." Sam continued stroking her for a few moments and then slipped his hand beneath the fabric. "How about this? You like this, too?"

Cassie's mouth dropped open as she felt his palm press directly against her sex. "Oh, God, Sam," she muttered.

Sam started dragging the tips of his fingers against her. He kissed her on the cheek and then moved closer to her ear to whisper, "Should I keep going?"

"Mmm, yes, Sam," she moaned. "Keep going."

Sam kissed her gently on the lips, and then pulled back to watch her face as he dipped a finger between her folds. She gasped with pleasure and her eyes fell closed, and his finger started to move inside her.

He glanced at the clock beside the bed, trying to stay aware of how much time he had. He didn't want to throw off her whole day by making her late to get back home.

He explored her, caressed her, teased her for just a couple of minutes, listening to her moans become more constant, and then he focused on helping her finish. His finger moved quickly against her clit until she was writhing with her orgasm. Her back arched up off the bed as her moans filled the room, and Sam slowly pulled his hand away from her.

She was breathing heavily as she settled back against the bed, and she let out a deep sigh as her body started to relax. She covered her face with her hands for a moment, and then ran her fingers through her hair to brush it from her face.

Cassie looked at him with a tired but content smile, and then lifted her head up so she could kiss him. "Well, you were right... it was memorable. Thank you."

Sam smiled. "I'm a man of my word." He kissed her again, and he gently caressed her stomach over her satin nightie. "I really like waking up with you. I wish it was something we could do more often."

"I know. Me, too." Cassie glanced over at the clock, and then looked at him apologetically, her lower lip nestled between her teeth.

"I know, you have to go," Sam said.

Cassie sat up in the bed. "I'm really sorry."

Sam shook his head. "Don't be sorry. We're lucky we had as much time together as we did."

Cassie smiled. "Yes, we are. I loved every second of it."

"Me, too."

They shared another kiss, and then Cassie got out of the bed. She grabbed her overnight bag and walked into the bathroom to change. When she emerged a few minutes later, Sam was waiting for her by the bedroom door. He took her bag from her and walked her to the front door.

She grabbed her coat hanging in the foyer, and after she put it on, she turned to face him. "Sam... the dinner, the conversation, everything after... it was all perfect."

Sam smiled. "I agree." He handed Cassie her bag. "I'll see you later?"

"Yes, you will. Why don't you and Nick come over tonight for dinner?" Cassie suggested. "Seven o'clock?"

"Sure, we'd love to," he replied.

"Great." Cassie leaned in to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied. He pulled open the door, and watched as she stepped outside into the cool morning air and headed next door to Grey House.

...

Later that day at the _Bell, Book, and Candle_ , Abigail stopped in and playfully teased her cousin about staying out all night. Cassie smiled politely, refusing to share any details more than confirming she had a nice night.

"Oh, but Abigail," Cassie started.

"I'm not going to say anything in front of Grace," Abigail answered before the question was even asked. "She doesn't need to know that you got home from your date at five in the morning."

"Thank you," Cassie said appreciatively. Grace was still at her friend's house working on a project for school.

Abigail stared at her for a moment, a small smile on her lips. "But you might want to try to hide that extra glow before she gets home or she's gonna pick up on it."

Cassie smiled and cocked her head to the side. "There's no extra glow."

Abigail shrugged it off. "Okay, whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you." With a wave, she added, "Later, cuz."

As Abigail headed out of the store, Cassie glanced over at the mirror on the wall, and raised an eyebrow at what she saw.

There _was_ an extra glow.

She stepped closer to the mirror and tried to de-glow herself a little. She tried lessening her smile, but her lips just kept naturally curving upwards. And her eyes, they seemed brighter than usual, almost sparkling. Even her hair somehow looked shinier, which she didn't understand, but she was resigned to the fact that she couldn't control the glow.

Her date with Sam had been wonderful from beginning to end. It was romantic and comfortable and pleasurable. As she'd expected, as she'd come to know about him, Sam was a gentleman... always respectful, very attentive to her wants and needs. He made her feel loved and special all night long, like he did whenever they were together.

What she hadn't expected was how often she'd be thinking about their time together. One second she was focused on the store's herbal tea inventory, and the next she'd be picturing Sam's bedroom. Moments from the previous night - and that morning - would suddenly pop into her head without warning... something he said, a way that he touched her, a loving look that they shared.

But she didn't mind. She enjoyed her new glow.

...

While Cassie spent the day at her store, Sam was working at the hospital. When he finally had some free time, he called her cell.

Cassie smiled when she heard her phone ring, and didn't have to look at who was calling. "Hi, Sam," she answered.

"Hi, there," he replied. "I have a few minutes, so I wanted to say hi, see how you're doing."

"I'm doing very well, thank you," she confirmed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm also very well," he replied, and then he paused for a moment. This was their first conversation since she'd left his house that morning, and he wanted to again mention how much he enjoyed their date.

While he was contemplating what to say, Cassie filled the silence by softly saying, "I had a great time."

Sam smiled into the phone. "Yeah?"

"Of course." Cassie glanced around the shop to make sure no one was nearby before she added, "Wasn't that obvious? If not, I guess I need to find a clearer way to express myself."

"Oh, you were very clear at the time, yes," he replied with a sly smirk. "I'm just making sure that hasn't changed... everything's still okay?"

"Well, if you're asking if there have been any doubts about whether or not last night was a good idea, then I can assure you the answer is no... no doubts, no regrets, not one."

Sam felt relieved to hear her say that. "Good. Me, either. I had a great time, too."

Cassie smiled. "Good."

Sam felt his pager go off and he sighed softly. "Oh, I'm being paged, I have to go."

"Okay. I'll see you and Nick for dinner at Grey House?" Cassie asked, reminding him of the invitation she'd extended that morning.

"Yes, you will," he confirmed. "See you later."

"Okay," Cassie said. "Thanks for the call. I was hoping I'd hear your voice today."

Sam smiled into the phone for what felt like the millionth time in a four minute conversation. "Bye, Cassie."

When he hung up, he was still smiling. He couldn't help it. He had been thinking about her all day. How great it felt waking up with her. How loving and affectionate she was, how she made him feel with every touch, every word, every kiss.

No one had ever made him feel before the way she made him felt, and he just kept reminding himself of how lucky he was to have her in his life.

...

After dinner that night, Grace went upstairs to her bedroom and Nick headed home. Cassie invited Sam to stay for tea, but first he helped her with the dishes.

Cassie started washing at the sink while Sam continued to gather up the dirty dishes. He came up behind her with some drink glasses from the dining room. He set them down on the counter beside her, and then eyed the back of her outfit.

She was wearing jeans that perfectly hugged the sexy curves that he'd had his hands on less than 24 hours ago. And there was a deep V in her shirt that revealed a lot of her bare back, and he'd been sneaking glances at it all night.

Starting at one of her shoulders, he gently traced the outline of the V, going down her back and then up to the other shoulder. He then put his hand in the center of her back and drew soft circles with his finger on her skin.

Cassie shivered with arousal at his touch and she looked over at him. God, he could turn her on just by touching her back.

"Sam," she said softly, with a hint of caution. She glanced toward the many doorways of the room to make sure they were alone, and then picked up a dishtowel and offered it toward him. "You're drying." She needed to keep his hands busy with things that weren't _her_.

Sam took the towel from her, picked up a wet plate from the drying rack, and started wiping it. They were both quiet for a moment.

"That felt good," she finally whispered without looking over at him. She stared down at her hands in the sink as they washed a serving bowl.

"You look good," he replied. " _Great_ , actually. Better than great."

Cassie smiled down at the dishes. "Thank you."

Sam watched her for a few seconds. "You're not looking at me," he observed. "Are you upset?"

"No, I'm not, I promise," she assured him, and without looking, she offered the washed bowl in his direction and waited for him to take it. "Keep drying."

Sam smiled amusedly as he took the bowl from her. "Okay, but not gonna lie... you definitely do seem upset."

"I'm not," she replied, and she shot him a quick smile to reassure him that everything was fine. "I'm just focusing on the dishes." She nodded toward the back door. "And then maybe we can go for a walk before our tea?"

Sam glanced toward the door, then back at her. "Okay, sure." He was curious about what was on her mind, but figured she'd fill him in when she was ready.

They finished the dishes and put on their coats. Cassie texted Grace that they were going for a walk in case she came downstairs looking for them, and then tucked her phone into her pocket.

They stepped outside and Sam offered his hand toward her, and she laced her fingers through his as they shared a smile. He had never realized how romantic hand holding was until it was her hand connected with his. What was once just a routine gesture in previous relationships was now one that sent a tingle down his spine.

They walked across the back patio and started along the path that led into the wooded area behind Grey House.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her. "Something clearly is."

Cassie smiled at him. "Yes, but it's not a bad thing, you don't have to be worried."

"Well, you did lead me to the woods," he pointed out. "Lots of places to hide a body back here, so I don't know what you have planned."

Cassie smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Someone's imagination is a little wild tonight, huh?"

"Maybe," he admitted.

"What's on my mind is not a _bad_ thing, it's just a _private_ thing," she said calmly. "And there are a lot of eyes and ears at Grey House."

Sam stopped walking, and she did, too, since their hands were still connected. They stood facing each other as he reached for her other hand. "Well, my eyes and ears are the only ones around right now, so... you can tell me what you're thinking about."

Cassie smiled at him and squeezed his hands. " _You_ , Sam... I'm thinking about _you_. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day."

A smiled slowly appeared on Sam's lips. "Thank God, because I've been thinking about you all day, too." He paused a moment, then added, "Although, in the interest of full disclosure, my days do typically consist of thinking about you a lot."

Cassie smiled and nodded in agreement. "Same here. But today was even more than usual... for me, at least."

"For me, too."

"And that's a _good_ thing," Cassie said, "but it can also become a _complicated_ thing."

"What's complicated about two people who can't stop thinking about each other?"

"It's the _way_ we're thinking about each other," she clarified. "We took things to a new level, so now our thoughts might be a little more intense than they were a few days ago."

To that, Sam feigned a surprised gasp and then smirked. "Cassie Nightingale, what kind of thoughts are going through your head about me? I should be offended."

Cassie giggled and playfully nudged his stomach with her hand. "Sam."

Sam leaned in and kissed her. "I'm teasing."

Cassie nodded. "I know. But it's true. Now when you do something like touch my back at the sink, I get a different feeling. A stronger feeling... a feeling I have to try not to act on in the kitchen."

Sam's face instantly fell. "Oh, Cassie, I'm sorry about that," he immediately apologized. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Cassie quickly shook her head. "No, Sam, you didn't, and you don't have to apologize. I'm just trying to explain why I didn't want to look at you right after that." She stepped a little closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "If I had, I might not have been able to resist the temptation."

Sam rested his hands on her waist. He looked toward the sky for a few seconds, and then back at her. "So, let me get this straight," he said, a small smile on his lips. "I touched your back, and then you couldn't bear to look at me because you might have thrown yourself at me?"

Cassie was smiling as she shook her head. "No, you're embellishing on what I said."

Sam chuckled. "Oh, no, you can't take it back now."

"I'm taking it back because you misinterpreted it," Cassie told him with a laugh. "I was referring to nothing more than kissing."

"Kissing? _That_ was the temptation you needed to resist?" Sam asked, confused. "When did we stop being able to kiss each other when we want to?"

"When the way I wanted to kiss you turned into a way that I don't want Grace to see, or George to walk in on, or anyone else. A way I would only kiss you when we were completely alone," she explained. "I wouldn't have done that publicly before, and I don't want things to change because of last night."

Sam finally understood what she was getting at. "I get it. We need to keep being careful and discreet around others, even when we might feel those urges not to be."

Cassie smiled at his correct summation. "Exactly. We need to resist those temptations, especially for the kids. I don't want them to feel weird or uncomfortable because of us getting a little too comfortable, you know? Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does," he replied, nodding. "And you're right, we need to keep things simple. We'll refrain from kissing or doing anything else beyond a PG rating unless we're sure we're completely alone."

Cassie tilted her head to the side. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course," he replied, and then he leaned in for a gentle kiss before adding, "It'll just make our alone time that much better."

Cassie smiled at him, and then she closed her eyes for a moment, zoning in on all her senses. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "We're completely alone right now."

Sam glanced around the dark wooded area. "You're sure?"

Cassie nodded. "Positive."

"So I can kick it up from the PG rating?"

Cassie nodded again. "I insist on it."

With a smile, Sam moved his hands up to cradle her neck and pressed his lips to hers for a deep kiss. Their lips parted and their tongues met, gliding over each other in a gentle dance that made a soft moan escape Cassie's throat.

Sam pulled back from the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up against him. "I like making you moan," he said, his voice low, gravelly, and sexy.

"You are very good at it," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's one of the things I kept thinking about today," he told her. "The sounds you were making last night and this morning."

"Hmm, and I kept thinking about the things you did to make me make those sounds," she countered with a smile.

He leaned in and started kissing her neck just below her earlobe. "They were the sexiest sounds I've ever heard," he muttered against her skin, and then started gently sucking on her neck.

"Sam," she moaned softly and tilted her head to the side, offering her neck further to him.

He slowly kissed his way down one side of her neck and up the other before kissing her on her lips. It was gentle at first, and then deepened with an intensity that made everything else in the world stand still for a few moments.

When they finally separated, Sam groaned. "You're driving me crazy."

Cassie kissed him before whispering, "I'm sorry." She stroked her fingers up and down the back of his neck as she gave him another soft kiss.

Sam smiled against her lips. "No, you're not. If you were, you wouldn't be doing that thing with your fingers and driving me even crazier."

Cassie smirked. "I guess you're right. Maybe I'm not sorry." She glanced down toward his hands. "Feel free to get back at me with your own hands."

Sam smiled. "You know, there is something I've been wanting to do all night, and now that we're alone..."

Cassie cocked her head to the side, intrigued. "I'm listening."

"I'm not gonna tell you, I'm just gonna show you," Sam told her. He moved his hands to her back and slowly slid them downward until he reached her jeans. He rested his hands firmly on the curves of her ass, cupping her cheeks. "Do you have any idea how good these jeans look on you?" he asked her, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, I do now, so thank you," she said, smiling.

"I'm just gonna leave 'em there for a minute," he told her. "Unless you don't want me to."

"It's fine by me," she assured him.

Sam smiled. "Okay, so, let's summarize this impromptu meeting in the woods. First of all, we both want to repeat last night's activities... true statement?"

"True statement."

"But we're going to continue to maintain the appearance of a somewhat modest couple until we get another chance for some alone time to repeat said activities."

"Correct," Cassie replied.

"And we don't know when that will be, so we just... wait."

"The pieces will fall into place again, trust me," Cassie said confidently.

Sam leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "I trust you with my life."

Cassie smiled. "Me, too."

"Okay, so... we just need to be patient."

"Yes."

"Which may be hard for me because I'm usually the doctor," Sam joked. "Get it?"

Cassie smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do. You know, it's amazing how attractive I find you even with some of the jokes you make."

Sam laughed. "Well, thank you for seeing past my flaws."

"Back to being patient," Cassie said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Yes, we'll just wait for opportunities to come along, and then take advantage of them the best we can."

"Or we can make our own opportunities," Sam suggested. "I know you like waiting for fate to play its hand, but maybe we can help fate along."

"By doing what?"

Sam thought for a moment, and then shrugged defeatedly. "That part I don't know yet."

Cassie smiled. "All right, well, when you think of something... let me know."

"I will."

Cassie nodded back toward the direction of Grey House. "What do you say we go have that tea?"

Sam nodded in agreement. "Okay." He glanced around to make sure everything still seemed private, and then asked, "After one more mature-rated kiss?"

Cassie smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Sam slid one hand up to her waist and the other behind her head as they shared another long, deep kiss. As Sam pulled his lips from hers, he said, "You know, I don't want to brag, but we're really good at that."

Cassie smiled. "Yes, we are." She reached for his hand, and they started walking back toward Grey House.

...


End file.
